Violet Flames: Clary and Magnus
by Maraeve
Summary: What if Clarissa Frey didn't fall for Jace? What if Clary and Magnus Bane had a chance? Can Clary be the one to heal Magnus's heart from all the heartbreak that haunts his past? What if their story was different? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Recap and Reorganize

_**Mortal Instruments**_ _ **Fanfiction**_

 _This is my first fanfiction novel ever, but after reading several other "What If's?" relationships; I wanted to give it a try. I feel Clary and Magnus would make a great pairing. There's so much potential that could happen between them and I want to try and make that world possible through this fanfiction. I will try to update weekly. If this goes well then I may consider creating a "_ Clarec _" one too_. **Remember that I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 _ **Re-cap and Reorganize**_

Clary POV

"B-A-N-E" Those letters continue to flood my mind as I ponder on the recent events that have just passed. After being mentally probed and interrogated by the Silent Brothers, through the Mortal Sword, I was trying to make sense of it all. Some of my memories resurfaced, after my visit to the City of Bones, but to learn that the rest were locked away and only those four letters were the key to everything, my hope began to dwindle. My goal was my finding my mom, all the while trying to fit in a world that was erased from my awareness. Why did mom do this to me? What was so dangerous about this unseen world that she needed to lock my memories and implant false ones at that? Who was this Bane guy Jace was talking about? What does he have to with me?

All these questions floated within my mind as Isabelle rummaged trough her closet for something "club appropriate" for me to wear. Jace was convinced that the letters from my memories had to do with some warlock named Magnus Bane and that finding him would be the best place to start. Luckily for us, Isabelle had gotten an invite to a spectacular birthday party for the cat that supposedly belonged to this Bane guy. I had already gotten dressed prior to this entanglement of velvety fabrics and dark shades, but Isabelle declared that what I had on was completely wrong for a "Bane Party".

After, what felt like hours, of trying on slim clothes that insistently slid off my body Izzy found a black thing that looked like a rubber band and threw it at me.

"Try this on and I swear by the Angel this better fit. It's a top, on me, so it has to fit like a dress on you." Izzy exaggerated, but she was right.

I zipped up a matching pair of mid thy boots, also Izzy's, we descended the staircase to meet up with the guys at the entrance of the Institute. Apparently what I was wearing was more out of character than I had hoped because all three guys froze and simply stared. Alec broke off eye contact first and mumbled some sarcastic remark about names and bathrooms. Jace gave me a quiet sense of approval, and then there was Simon...

"What have you done with Clary!?" he exclaimed.

"Calm down you mundane. It's not that big of a deal. We are going to a Downworlder's party. The least she could do was dress the part." explained Alec coldly.

"I think she's kind of hot," Jace said bluntly and Simon transferred his attention from me to him.

"Can we get this show on the road? I 'kind of' want to get out of these clothes." I mocked Jace as we left the Institute and made our way into the city.


	2. Chapter 2: Words That Contradict Actions

_**Remember that I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Words Contradict Actions**_

Clary POV

When we arrived at the address listed on Izzy's invitation, we were confused, finding ourselves in front of an apartment building. If this warlock was such a big deal then why did he live in an apartment compared to a, let's say, mansion? Alec complained that I needed years of training to realize that what we were seeing was simply a strong glamor and that the interior was most likely massive. Jace had a feeling that Shadowhunters were probably unwelcome, so he decided to use an opening rune to let ourselves in and "crash the party".

Soon enough we found ourselves inside the apartment surrounded by, what looked like, hundreds of people all shapes, sizes, colors, and forms. Everyone insisted that I stand furthest behind, in a wall of protection, because I was a rather useless Shadowhunter, so I did but I was at a visual vantage point. I could see everything in front of me. From the bodies moving rhythmically to the blaring music to the bar loaded with glasses of strange liquids. It was at that moment I noticed a figure, a man, with glowing green eyes that resembled a cat's. Those eyes reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Those eyes sent shivers down my spine. It was like my body reacted to something or in this case someone, familiar. I felt those eyes watch me with such intensity, but I returned the challenge with my own naturally green eyes. Somehow I knew he wasn't looking at us as intruders, but only regarding me. The body that belonged to those eyes soon became visible and made his way to us. The enchanted green cat eyes were replaced with rich brown ones and the Asian man spoke...

"I don't remember inviting a litter of Shadowhunters to Chairman Meow's birthday party?" he said as he observed us all. "And if I did then I was out of my right mind." His attention lingered on me a little too long and raked my figure from top to bottom. I felt somewhat exposed, but I couldn't break my attention away from him either.

"You must be Magnus. Magnus Bane, right?" questioned Alec.

"The one and only. Oh! You're quite handsome." he said aloud, but not at anyone particular from what I could see because he continued to watch me.

"I know. Thank you," stated Jace frankly, but Magnus just scowled at him and winked at Alec instead.

So this was Magnus Bane, he was very sparkly at the moment but effectively stood out as the host. He knows how to leave an impression, but his words felt empty. His "flirtatious" complement directed at Alec felt practiced instead of sincere. Why? Why was I even concerned? Why was Magnus Bane so handsome? Woe! Let me stop right there. Me? Finding him handsome? Why would that even matter right now? I reminded myself that I was here for a reason.

"We have knowledge that you were affiliated with Jocelyn Frey." stated Izzy.

"I have a plethora of clients and perhaps there were five with the name Jocelyn. You expect for me know everyone I assist?" retorted Magnus. There it goes again; that feeling. Empty. The room was so filled with people, but it all felt lonely.

I stepped forward and said, "Jocelyn is missing. My mother is missing." And as I said this his eyes grew wide for a brief moment as if in realization, but it was so quick only I caught it.

After a moment, Magnus stepped forward and held out his hand in response as he said, "I will only speak with you, Clarissa."

"How did you know my real name?" I questioned as we spoke unspoken words through the deep connection met between our eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Flies

_**Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Time Flies**_

Magnus POV

Jocelyn's late. Her daughter's birthday passed a couple days ago and they never came to have her memories sealed again. Out of all my days in the year, I actually looked forward to that one because it was something different. Jocelyn was different. Her daughter even more. I've lived far too long and have seen so much. I know the Shadowhunters better than anyone, but when Jocelyn came to my doorstep, approximately 18 years ago (give or take a year) begging me to erase the Shadow world from her child, took me by surprise. I honestly wouldn't blame her, but a Shadowhunter's destiny isn't easily escaped. Clarissa would face her hidden life sooner or later unless she already has.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I continued to plan tonight's party. If there's someone I love most in this world it would be Chairman Meow; so I wanted to throw him an amazing party. Besides Jocelyn's yearly visits, my only company was my beloved cat and the mass of strangers that crowd my home for the parties I threw. Being immortal isn't everything one believes it's cut out to be. It's very...well...lonely. I've tried not becoming too attached to people and sought temporary lovers to suffice my desires, but falling in love? That was forbidden because I knew they would all die eventually. After Camille, I never took love seriously again. It was all a party, fun, and games.

With a snap of my fingers, my apartment was decorated and party ready. As the time closed in, the doorbell rang. I started towards the door. Tonight's party is going to be like all the rest, a way to kill time because time is endless for me.

"Showtime!" I said to myself and let everyone in. The music blared and bodies began to move.

As the night progressed, I danced to my hearts content. Switching partners from fairy to werewolf and back again. Guy or girl, they were all bodies to me. The music was like a trance. Beat after beat, step after step. I was just about to step out of the thrall of dancers when a group of kids walked into my apartment. Without causing alarm, I quietly observed them. No one enters my domain unnoticed.

There was a blond, too cocky for his own good, and a mundane nerd that didn't even know what he was getting into. A tall attractive pale boy with black hair and deep blue eyes with a girl that resembled him. Siblings perhaps. The air around them was familiar. The siblings were familiar. They reminded me of William and his younger sister. Didn't she marry that Lightwoood child? This meant that they were Shadowhunters. What were Shadowhunter children doing at my party...?

I was going to ignore them and leave them to their own devices, maybe they needed a breather from trying to be trained heroes slaying demons and keeping "order" all the time, but something caught my eye. Before I knew it, my eyes were glowing showing my warlock mark. They only do that when I use magic. I could have sworn I seen fire behind them. I kept my distance but I tried to get a better look. The source of the fire I believed I saw was actually red hair belonging to a small figure standing behind the rest of the hoodlums. At first, she paid no mind to me until her gaze caught hold of mine and would not break away. The eyes that fought mine mirrored the green intensity of my own, without the cat eye influence. To find someone almost as strong in presence and authority, as myself, was "different". She was beautiful. She was running the show, with that group, and she probably didn't even realize she was. I found myself trapped in her attention; drawn to her even. Like a devil that desired to hold an angel. My feet moved on their own and soon enough I found myself in front of the group. I acknowledged the presence of the others and was aware that we were exchanging words, the blond was being annoying, but my mind and full attention was on the fiery red headed girl.

"Jocelyn is missing. My mother is missing,"she said. Even her voice was...wow. She reminded me of a red rose. Breathe-taking to the eyes but dangerous to the touch. Wait.. did she just say, Jocelyn?

Then it hit me! It came all at once like a crashing wave. The little girl that would show up at my doorstep gripping the shirt of her mother, every year on her birthday. The little girl that would play with Chairman Meow as a method of stalling time. She was not a little girl anymore. I took in her appearance as a whole. From that sexy dress that stopped mid-thigh to the mesmerizing flaming ringlets that adorned her head. Time really does fly. She blossomed into a woman, a very beautiful woman at that. A woman I wanted. This was Clarissa Frey.

I took the chance and stepped forward. The heart in my chest began to race, it hadn't done that in decades. I seen the worry in her eyes mixed with determination and confusion all at once. It was so oddly adorable I wanted to comfort her so badly, but I was Magnus Bane after all. What type of High Warlock would I be if showed weakness; I simply extended my hand looking into her eyes silently beckoning her to trust me.

"I will only speak with you, Clarissa." I tried to say as suave as I could, but a sense of urgency began to creep up my spine.

Her eyes regarded me coolly, debating, unsure of her decision. Our eyes never broke contact. The others didn't exist anymore. It was just us.

"How did you know my real name?" she asked as she gradually slipped her hand into mine.

In that moment, she was mine.


	4. Chapter 4: My Choice

I'm going to try and post regularly every Tuesday. Feel free to let me know what you think thus far. Please look forward to more chapters.

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **My Choice**_

Clary POV

 _Should I? Should I not? I want too... but then... I don't know..._ I kept battling myself as to whether or not I should trust Magnus, but my body knew what I wanted before my mind did. When I actually came back to my surroundings, I gasped. My hand was already in Magnus's hand and the expression he depicted was one of determined satisfaction. My hearing was late, but I eventually tuned in on the uproar happening around me.

"Clary!? What are you doing!? You don't even know the guy!" Simon shouted from behind.

That's the crazy thing, though. I feel like I've known him forever or maybe I wanted to get to know him. He was mysterious and alluring. What would happen if I did get close to this man?

"I don't think that's wise," stated Alec narrowing his eyes on Magnus, prepared to draw an arrow at any given moment.

Jace had already managed to position himself between Magnus and I. "Yeah, I don't think so. If you need to talk to Clary you can talk to us too. Not alone. Never alone."

Then Magnus did something I wasn't expecting at all. It happened all too fast. He pulled me towards him, twirled me around and hid me behind him so that he was nearly nose to nose with Jace and said, "I believe you are no one to be deciding for the lady. The choice is up to her, not some testosterone infused hot head that can't even make his own decisions without the Clave's approval. I can see it in your eyes. You don't even know who you are; therefore step down you premature Shadowhunter and let Miss Frey choose what she will do."

Silence, dead silence. I'm not only referring to Jace or the others, I'm talking about everyone at the party went silent and simply stared at us. I had to look away in order to suppress a bashful smile that was threatening to spread across my face. No one has ever regarded my opinion, much less my decisions, so highly. That was very admirable. That moment would have proven short-lived because Magnus broke the silence.

After regaining his composer he spoke, "My apologies, but it seems the celebration has come to an end. Please exit the premises, that being my apartment, and look forward to the next party. Enjoy the rest of your evening, just not here." As every guest made their way out, through windows and doors the same, he redirected his attention back to us.

"Give me a moment will you?" he said with no intentions of hearing a reply. He quickly brought cobalt flames to his hands with a snap of his fingers and dispersed the fire in one sweep of his hands. The room shook and then shifted. Before we could blink the entire room was cleaned, refurnished, and reorganized.

"Now you all may leave as well," Magnus said flatly. He refused to look at me when he spoke. It hurt, but I didn't understand why. What happened to the moment we had shared just minutes before?

"We are not done with you warlock!" shouted Jace. What was wrong him? He was acting so immaturely.

"Oooooh! '... _you warlock._..' such an insult. You _damaged_ my ego. I don't know how I'm going to _recover_?" Magnus mocked Jace. "GET OUT!"

I guess we were getting nowhere here. Magnus began to shoo us towards the door, following close behind in order to prevent us from turning back. When we got to the entrance, I was the last at the door. The others had already left and they were waiting outside. I lingered a bit longer at the door unsure of what I wanted. Then I felt someone come close behind me, too close. The looming presence was warm. I wanted to lean back into it, but all I did was sway. A pair of hands circled my waist from behind and held me there. My heart began to race and I couldn't help but want to turn around, but a voice stopped me. His voice.

"No don't. Don't turn around Clarissa. They'll suspect something." Magnus whispered into my ear. His lips brushed against my skin, sending electricity throughout my body, as he continued, "When you get a chance, tomorrow night, escape the institute and come to me. I'll be waiting...love."

Then he gently, slowly, reluctantly let me go. Any second longer and I would have become putty. I soon joined the others and greeted the night air with flushed cheeks but my heart remained with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares and Phantoms

_Thank you guys so much for patiently waiting and taking the time to comment. I do send replies. I love chatting with you fellow Shadowhunter fans and Bookworms. This chapter gives a little peek into who Magnus is and his personality. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do, writing them._

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Nightmares and Phantoms**_

Magnus POV

 _The darkness swallowed me whole. I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into nothingness. The farther I fell the hotter it got. I could hear the dark laughter of a man. The man that threw me away when I was nothing but a child. Then there was a burst of light and I shielded my eyes. When the light dimmed, I found myself strapped to a table. The spotlight the burned on me was as unforgiving as the wrath of Heaven. Then the fangs appeared. Those solid white daggers that never tire of torturing me. Relentlessly. For decades. They drew close to me and forced my head to the side, exposing the skin on my throat. Drawing closer, they grazed my skin. Once upon a century ago that sensation was something I craved, but now it only brings me horror. As the teeth sunk into me, the pain felt so real. Deeper they went. It felt like my life was being drawn out of me. I wanted to scream, so much, but no sound was audible. The red, bloody lips that stained my neck had an evil grin plastered on her face. Out of thin air, she drew a blade and positioned it right above my heart. The impact would soon hit me. Here it came! 3...No...2...No!...1...NOOOOOO! Everything faded to black._

"CAMILLE!"

Her name was the only scream that escaped my lips as I woke up. The sad truth is that I've been haunted by this dream every night for decades. Her ghost hasn't allowed my mind to rest and I can never achieve a good night's sleep. Ever since she disappeared in London without any word, no closure, these nightmares manifested themselves. I don't know whether or not it's her way of preventing me from moving on, or if it's my subconscious's was of holding on to that time. A time where I believed love was real and tangible. It was the only time I felt like I had actually found someone I could spend eternity with. I should have known she never felt the same. Vampires never do. She was never serious and left whenever she wanted, slept with whomever, and kept those filthy subjugates too close all the time. At least they were permitted to be by her side. I hated myself so much for being the jealous type. I wish her ghost would leave me alone so that maybe, just maybe, I could dream.

In that moment, an image flashed across my mind. It was of the little fireball beauty from the night before. My heart rate sped by simply thinking about her. What was wrong with me?

"Oh Clarissa," I sighed thinking to myself. "You're going to be trouble."

 _Oh crap! She's coming tonight! I'm...still in bed!? What am I going to do? What will she think?_ Just wait a second. I told her to escape if she could, so it's a 50-50 chance. It's only about noon now and I have plenty of time until then.

"You don't even know if she's actually coming. Stop fretting like a teenager Magnus. You may look like a teen, but you're far from one. Get your act together!" I told myself. "You're cool and mysterious. You can do this." I got out of bed and went to get ready. I had to do a bunch of things before then and time was ticking.

By the time, I finished cleaning, cooking, giving Chairman Meow a bath, and making myself presentable it was already evening. Was time ever this fast before? She could arrive at any moment... or not. I sat in the living room anxiously, but time continued to run. Tic... toc... tic... toc.

Okay, what did I expect? She's young and beautiful, and probably has guys all over her. Why would she even bother? She's probably out there slaying demons and completely forgot about me. I thought that calling her "love" would make her want to come back. Maybe I scared her off. _Way to go Magnus._ Maybe her mother doesn't matter her as much as I thought...

 _Ding! Dong!_

She's just a child, shame on me for assuming she was different; maybe even mature.

 _Ding! Dong!_

That's it I'm over it. I'll just pack up the food and have leftovers for tomorrow.

 _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"Why is there so much noise while I'm ranting!?" I thought aloud. Wait. Wasn't that? THE DOOR BELL.

I basically sprinted to the buzzer to let whoever rang the bell in, while almost tripping over Chairman Meow. I looked out the window to see if I caught a glimpse of who it was, but it was too dark out. Weird. It's foggy out there too. I could hear the footsteps making their way up to my door.

"Be calm. Gain your composure. Suave. You are a Bane. Okay, open the door," I told myself before doing it. I hesitated, waiting for a knock. When I didn't hear any, I took a deep breath and swung the door open. I would never forget what happened next.

When I opened the door, it seemed like I scared the person on the other side because the next thing I knew a storm of bright red curls attacked me and we fell to the floor. After absorbing the shock I opened my eyes to find Clarissa on top of me, looking down at me with an expression of shock and embarrassment all over her face. I was shocked too, but I knew I couldn't show it. I had my arms around her as a protective reflex from falling, but I was growing oddly aware of her being on top of me. She tried to get up, but I guess she realized our predicament too and didn't want to squirm. I couldn't help but chuckle. Too cute. I decided to to lift us both up so we could be sitting. She sat in the circle of my arms. I wish I could have stop time right there, right now.

I glanced at her bright pink blushing face and couldn't help but smile as I said, "You sure know how to make an entrance." I took advantage of our current situation and seen a rebellious hair on her face. I closed the small gap between us, gently tucking the strand behind her ear, and whispered, "I've been waiting."

 _Nailed it._


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Impossible Part 1

This chapter takes place the night of the party after Clary gets back to the institute and continues on to the next day where she tries to escape to reach Magnus. This chapter is more of an "Everyday Life" type chapter because I wanted to focus on the other characters a bit more. My aim was to allow everyone to get a better understanding of the other character's personality as well as where they stand with each other. I hope you enjoy. Like I say to everyone that leaves me reviews and comments, I genuinely thank you for reading with me.

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Mission Impossible**_

 _ **Part 1**_

Clary POV

" _I'll be waiting...love."_

As his words kept echoing in my mind, I lay in bed restless. My mind was so stuffed with thoughts of mom, _him_ , and escape. How was I going to escape the Institute by tomorrow before night? What if Magnus's invitation was my second chance at finding out information concerning my mother? I wanted to believe that was reason rather than my hopeful intentions. To be honest, I just really want to see him again. I don't know what it is about him, but when he was behind me just a moment ago my heart raced and I couldn't stop myself. I'll never forget those glistening emerald cat eyes that melted into chocolate ones. I'm dying with curiosity, but nothing is going to happen unless I manage to escape. The rest of the evening pondered possible plans and convincing excuses in order to go and see my Cheshire Cat.

"Clary... Clary wake up... _sweet heart_ get up..."

"Five more minutes Mom," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes awake. When I was visually able to focus on the person I mistook for my mother, I was warmly greeted by none other than Simon.

"The last time I checked, I was very much male, but as long as you look like _that_ you can call me mom any day," he said stupidly grinning with his whole face.

When I evaluated my current state of dress I realized that my midriff was exposed, my bra straps were all over the place, and my bed sheets were kicked to the bottom of the bed. I was a complete mess. I don't remember falling asleep last night. All the while Simon stayed there quietly amused by my slow waking.

"What do you want? Why are you here? Who let you in? Why are you in my bed?" I said drowsily, as I tried to push Simon off the bed

"Well isn't someone just chipper this morning?" His question oozed sarcasm and made me even more irritated, but he continued. "One, Izzy let me in. Two, I want you to get up so that we can go and eat something. Izzy cooked so we need to run. Three, I wanted to cuddle with you like we used to when we were kids. Remember?" Then he grabbed me into a teddy bear hug while I struggled to get away.

"Simon, let go! You're suffocating me!" My pleading fell on deaf ears as we ended up wrestling on my bed which resulted in me being pinned to the mattress and Simon laughing at me. Sometimes I swear he forgets how old we are. There I lay with my arms pinned above me in Simon's hands. Right, when I busted out laughing with him, the door opened.

"What's going on here?" said a female voice.

"Did we interrupt something? This one was a male.

Alec and Isabelle stood at the door looking at us wide eyed.

"Nope. Nothing at all," I said flatly. "Simon is just being a pain."

Simon was distracted by Isabelle and I took the chance to knee him in his ribs and then kick him, successfully, off the bed. I sat up right adjusting my clothes and sheets as I asked, " So what's up?"

"Um, we start your training today," Alec said a bit livelier than I'm used to seeing him. He turned away to hide a... _SMILE!?_ Alec smiled!? That was crazy rare. Isabelle was laughing too. It was probably because Simon was still squirming in pain on the floor.

"I'll get ready now, but if you don't mind me asking is there anything else planned for today?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"Not that I know of. Why? Ya have a date or something?" asked Izzy curiously.

"Clary? A date? Ha! Most likely not, unless it's with Simon." Geez, Alec was really sarcastic today.

"Who am I training with then?" I tried to change the topic.

"With Hodge, but mainly with me. Ready to fail every single time?" He said overly confident.

"Ready to end up like Simon?" I threw back.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Alec said with a challenging expression.

Hours later, after sparring with Alec and landing a single blow, I went back to my room. I need to get prepare for my escape somehow. I reflected on how I was going to execute my plan, which was to simply walk out unnoticed...okay it wasn't much of plan but it had to work. I did notice Jace was oddly scarce today. That didn't matter now.

Only Magnus mattered.

To be continued...

 **I know I backtracked but I really felt I needed to add these type of scenarios as well. Personally, I don't think Simon is going to be a romantic rival. What about Alec though? Hmmm... Where was Jace? Feel free to share your predictions with me. Remember I try to post new chapters every Tuesday. See ya next week.**


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Impossible Part 2

Hey guys! Hola a todos! (Si, soy Latina.) Here's the continuation of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave comments or predictions. I love communicating with everyone. Thank you for reading with me.

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Mission Impossible**_

 _ **Part 2**_

Clary POV

I was almost at the entrance of the Institute. This was it. I could finally leave without raising any red flags. _I was simply going out._ I was about to reach for the elevator button when someone decided to appear.

"So how was training?" said a voice so familiar that I froze in my steps.

"It was enlightening and beneficial?" I said not convincing enough. I refused to turn around and acknowledge his presence.

"Oh really? Alec said he wiped the training room with you." he teased.

"Did he now? I guess I'll have to speak with him about telling people garbage," tension began to creep up my spine. _Let me go already._

"Well, my parabati kinda tells me everything. He also said he believed you were up to something." I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"Alec sure has a way with words doesn't he?" I was running out of things to say.

"Clary look at me. Turn around. Where are you planning on going to at this time? It's late." he demanded. "This has nothing to do with last night does it?"

I gradually turned around to see a not so happy Jace Wayland with his arms crossed. I haven't been caught yet. I need to lose this guy.

"No, it doesn't. I wanted to go out. Maybe for a walk. I might stop and buy some snacks. I just need to get out for a bit," I tried to sound as relaxed as possible. I needed to act like I knew what I was doing.

"Then I'll keep you company. You could use extra protection since there are demons hunting you down for the Mortal Cup."

"Nope, I'll be fine. I don't need you come." _Can't you see I need to go?_

"I beg to differ. Clary, you're defenseless. You need me!" his voice began to fill with frustration, but I wasn't going to stand for this either.

"See that's your problem! I just want to take a break from the Institute. If it's not demons or downworlders it's you guys. I need a break. A walk, for Christ's sake! You're not a hot shot Jace. Stop acting as you were my older brother. You're not even my boyfriend. You're neither and you can't choose whatever you want. I DON'T NEED YOU!" all of my pent-up frustrations exploded and since Jace was here I directed them to him.

Jace stood there frozen solid, at a loss for words. The look on his was one of pure brokenness. My heart broke a little because he didn't deserve to be the receiver of my frustrations, but there was nothing I could to do about it now.

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" he whispered.

"Give it up Jace. I'm leaving and don't wait up," I said as I entered the elevator.

As the doors closed I looked at Jace as he said his last words, "Clary please..."

Too late.

 _ **I know this chapter is a bit short but this argument was coming. How will they recover? Will this provoke Jace to do something stupid? If so what? I may post a bonus chapter sometime this week before next Tuesday so stay tuned.**_ _ **See ya next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

_**Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Bonus Chapter:**_

 _ **"Questions"**_

Alec POV

For a Shadowhunter, the word "fun" wasn't part of our vocabulary. "Responsibility", "Accountability", "Justice" and "The Clave" were the types of concepts branded into our character. Honor and Shame were things always balanced over our heads. Being the eldest in my family meant that all that I did mattered. If my parents were in Idris, everything that happened here in the New York Institute fell on me as a reflection of my family. The Lightwoods name. An insignia engraved on the ring left to me. As a Shadowhunter nothing escapes the Clave and we all know that when the Accords are broken whatever consequences given must be accepted. "The Law is hard, but it is the Law," they'd say. I had once believed that the destiny of a Shadowhunter was something honorable and could never be escaped, but I was proven wrong one night.

I remember that night at the Pandemonium Jace, Izzy and I were sent to hunt down a Downworlder that had been breaking the Accords by targeting young mundane women. That night seemed like any other. We were invisible to mundanes, thanks to the runes we wore, but apparently we still caught the attention of a female about our age. I remember how she followed us at the club, witness us kill our target, and scream in horror. It was kind of funny at first but inconvenient. She drew too much attention. _Okay, so she had the Sight, good for her_. _She'll disappear and remember it all as a bad dream in the morning_. I never really expected to see her again.

Then came the next night where Jace ran into the Institute trying to rush to the Infirmary with a girl in his arms. I paid no mind because it was Jace. Sometimes he tries to play hero and does whatever he feels like it. I remember going into the Infirmary room, after a while, to check up on my parabati as he sat next to the girl he carried in. When I actually took the time to observe who he had brought in, I was shocked to see that it was the same chick from the club. This time, though, she had a healing rune on her. I confronted Jace, warning him about the risk of killing a mundane by marking them with runes. I remembered how he explained that she was attacked by a demon, which was odd, and that he followed his "gut" feeling that told him she was different. He took the risk and she was fine.

A couple days later, she had remained asleep and I went in to check up on her condition. I alternated shifts with the others. One time, I took the opportunity to really observe her. She was skinny, small, and had pale skin that looked like snow in contrast to her bright ginger hair. I reached for her hand and noticed how delicate they looked, but they were actually strong and rough. _Was she a crafter? Maybe a painter? Artist?_ I remembered jumping with surprise when her hand moved in mine. She was waking up. I quickly placed her hand back and called my sister. Girls were better at handling other girls. As she got up I could see the rune on her skin which strangely looked at home on her.

After getting the basic information out of her and teaching her about the Shadowworld, the girl began to make the Institute her home. With her mom missing and her realization of being a Shadowhunter, the Clave appointed her well-being to us. I remember it all. How I met a believed-to-be mundane girl named Clary Frey who turned out to be a hidden Shadowhunter. Thanks to Hodge we found out that her birth name was Clarissa Morgenstern and she was also part of the Fairchild family through her mother. This girl was Valentine's daughter and my instincts always said not to trust her. My mind envied her because she didn't have to live the life I did and she knew how to live for herself. No duty. No responsibility. This girl was so free. She ignored the Clave so many times and followed her heart. That's something I admired about her...about Clary. She always seemed to emanate light where ever she went.

Today was no different. I was her training partner and man did I enjoy knocking her down and proving her wrong. But every time she fell down she would get back up again stronger. I realized that I didn't enjoy winning against her as much as the fact that it is was simply _her_ to begin with. It was in my contemplative moment that she punched me in the jaw. Geez, it hurt. That little fox was really strong. I can't help but want to tease her and I have this annoying desire to want to get to know her better, but I can't. I have to hide these thoughts because I'm a leader and a friend. I knew Jace was having the same conflict. He was really falling hard.

I had stepped out of the Institute, after training with Clary, to pick up Chinese takeout before Izzy tried to burn down the kitchen. While I was turning the corner to head back, I saw Little Miss Redhead pass by on the opposite side of the street. I wondered where she was heading to and in such a hurry. Before I knew it I was following her all the way to a familiar part of the city. She was ringing a buzzer to an apartment when it dawned on me. This was the apartment that we came to the night before in search of a warlock. _Yeah! That sleazy warlock that winked at me! Why was she here?_ The door opened and she disappeared. From the apartment window, I saw her enter and I saw them fall...

I left urgently, my imagination running wild, but only one thought held my attention.

"Don't tell Jace.."


	9. Chapter 9: Pizza Darling?

Hey y Hola to everyone! I advice that you re-read chapter 5 before tackling this one. It's basically the continuation of where Magnus left off, but from Clary's perspective. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading with me.

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Pizza Darling**_

Clary POV

I was so sure of myself after my argument with Jace, but now that I was right in front of Magnus's door I hesitated. Night came faster than expected and I felt like I was being watched. Magnus had buzzed me, but I found myself asking, "What do I do now?" _What happened to that courage, Clary? Pacing isn't going to help. Just knock already._

Right when I was about to knock on the door, it opened which scared me half to death and I tipped into the room. Ouch, I banged into something. _Smooth Clary, nice way of giving a clumsy impression._ I waited to feel the impact of the floor, but it never came. When I opened my eyes I couldn't help but gasp. I didn't fall into something, but someone. That someone being Magnus. I felt my whole face turn red as the blood rushed to my cheeks. _Oh God! Now you've really done it, Clary._

His eyes slowly opened wide as he made sense of what happened. Staring at those brown eye made my heart pick up its pace. I could stare into his eyes forever. _Wait! He's looking at me! I'm on top of him!_ I didn't know what to do. I was becoming very conscious of his arms around me. I could feel the muscles of his abdomen shift under me. I must really be red. Oh God...When I peeked back at Magnus he was laughing at me. He must consider me to be a little silly girl now.

"Okay let's get up now," he said still amused, as he carefully lifted himself up and sat us both upright.

"You sure know how to make an entrance," he continued. I was too embarrassed to say or do anything. My heart was unprepared for what came next. In an instance, he went from in front of me to too close. There wasn't any space between us when he fixed my hair and said he'd been waiting for me. The only thing I could think of was that I needed space. Being this close stole my breathe. Any closer and I may faint. So, I pushed him gently away.

"Uh. Ummm...Magnus?" the awkward silence didn't feel right. _Did I disappoint him? Will he still help me?_ He backed away and stood up giving me a hand as well. When we stood leveled to each other, I realized that Magnus was only a bit taller than be. I didn't want to let go of his hand. I should have been more forward.,

"Let's get you properly seated and then we can talk Clarissa," he said as he guided me to his living room. "By chance, do you have an appetite? I did cook earlier and I do enjoy having company when eating. Usually, it's just Chairman Meow and myself."

"Um, sure. What are we having?" I responded, but my mind was filled wit questions. Questions related to my mother, but also some that pertained to him. I wanted to get to know him better, but how do I go about doing so?

"Home-made pizza. How many slices?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Two is fine. Thank you."

"Three it is. You look like you could use the energy darling. Tough day today with the other Shadowhunters?" he came and handed me the plate of pizza.

 _Was he genuinely concerned or was he just being nice? What does he mean when he calls me darling? Where do I stand with him?_

"Clarissa, are you okay? Clarissa?" I realized that I had zoned out into my thoughts that I didn't notice when Magnus sat next to me.

"I'm fine," I managed to say. "I'm just tired from training."

"Do you want to eat? Take a shower maybe? I'll lend you my bathroom. You can relax and then we can talk." He's so kind and considerate. Maybe a shower can help me cool down this stupid heart of mine.

After eating and agreeing to the shower, I found myself in Magnus's bedroom. It was so unique, covered in Arabian textiles and tapestries. You could feel the history.

"The bathroom is through there and here are some of my clothes to change into in the meantime. They're more comfortable than what you're wearing," he said as he handed me a towel and the clothes.

I thanked him and shut the door behind me. Into the shower, I went. I prayed so hard to the Angel in those quiet minutes of running water. _Give me the strength to make it through this alive._

"Magnus, what are you doing to me?" I asked myself as I washed away all my worries and bothersome thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10: Uninvited Guests

I kinda really like this chapter and I hope you guys do too. Thank you for reading with me!

 **Remember** _ **that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Uninvited Guests**_

Magnus POV

My room was filled with the sound of the running shower. Clarissa looked way too tense which worried me a great deal. What were these Shadowhunters doing to her in training? Putting those worries aside I began to recount the events that happened. We fell, I laughed, I made a "smooth move" and _she pushed me away_ , we ate pizza, and now she's in the shower. Hmm... some night this turned out to be.

I left the room to give her more privacy. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression. She already pushed me away once, I don't want to scare her anymore. I don't want her to disappear... When I walked towards the living room again, I found Chairman Meow restless. Odd. I tried to calm him down, but he simply wouldn't listen. The look in his eyes wasn't one I liked. My eyes turned green as I brought forth my blue flames and did a magic sweep of the surrounding area.

 _Demons!_

I thought the fog outside was unnatural before and now I knew why. It was dark magic, summoning those fowl creatures. They surrounded the entire block; scattered. They must be searching for Clarissa. Whoever it is, really wants her for something. I increased the magic barrier around my apartment as a precaution. Those creatures won't detect her now, but if they don't leave that means... _she will have to stay the night_. I began to pace the living room for the second time today. _What am I going to do? How am I going to tell her?_

"Umm...so you see the house is surrounded by monsters, demons to be exact, that might want to possibly kill you so I need you to stay the night with me?" I mumbled to myself.

"Magnus?" I heard he calling from the room and I went to check up on her. She was still in the bathroom and she spoke behind the door through a slight opening, "Magnus you sure you don't have anything else to wear?"

"Why? What's wrong with the shirt and shorts I gave you?" I asked as my curiosity grew.

"That's precisely it. The shirt isn't as big as I had hoped and I can't even begin to imagine where you got these shorts, or how you fit them, but they're way too short," she said with her voice filled with doubt.

"First off, those shorts aren't mine...exactly. I have them for costume parties, for the guests. I thought those would fit you. Everything else I have is either too big or too eccentric. Clarissa, open the door. It can't be that bad," silence. "Please, open the door. It's just me." I tried calming her down but she still hid. "Okay, if you're that uncomfortable I'll just leave the room. If that's what you want," I said as I turned to leave.

" _Click!"_

I heard the click of the door and the creak of it slowly opening. When I glanced back in the direction of the bathroom, there she stood. Her face was so pink it reached the tips of her ears. With one hand she tried to hide her face while the other pulled down the shirt as far as she could. It didn't work. The shirt hovered above her upper thigh. You couldn't even see the shorts. _What did I give her to wear?_ I couldn't help myself from admiring her. Her legs were exposed which made her look taller and all the more graceful. The messy red bun that laid on her head brought out the flushed tones of her skin.

 _Beautiful._

"See... I told you it was too short. Please don't stare..." she said looking away coyly.

"No... You are fine... there's nothing wrong at all," I tried to sound as convincing as I could, suppressing the smirk that wanted to leap on my face.

There still was a big problem. She was not fine at all. It was in that moment I realized how Clarissa would remain in danger despite my efforts to raise the protective barrier around my apartment. I never felt so close to those demons before as I did in that moment. We shared the same goal. Even the intentions differed we both really really wanted Clarissa Frey. The problem was that she was with me and she would be for the _whole night._


	11. Chapter 11: Bed Time Story

_**Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 ** _Bed Time Story_**

Clary POV

He's staring. _I should have never opened the door._ If he looks at me any longer I'm going to look sun burnt. These clothes are so revealing. Okay, to be honest, these clothes would be something I would wear to sleep on a daily basis, but having Magnus here made me self-conscious. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Am I too childish looking? What does he think of me? How do I move?

"Like I said calm down, you look great. Are you comfortable for the most part?" Magnus asked. I can't tell him that he's making me nervous for reasons that I can't even explain.

"Yeah for the 'most part'," I said.

"Then I have an idea. How about you come and sit on the bed under the covers? You can get comfortable and then we can stay here and talk. How does that sound? I'll stay above the covers of course because I am a gentleman," as he said this he gestured to the bed that looked like it belonged in a castle. He was too sweet or at least that's what he was showing me. Looking away from me he asked, "Do you really not trust me?"

"To be honest," I began and walked into the room, "a part of me already does but then my mind says that I don't know enough about you yet..."

"Then ask me! Whatever it is that you want to know, I'll tell you to best of my capabilities," he walked toward me reaching for my hands and I let him take them. He looked directly at me slightly smirking as he said, "You can grow to trust me, but are you willing to take a step toward me?"

Without thinking, I took the step and his eyes beamed. I couldn't suppress my smile either. So we went to the bed and got comfortable. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd stay above the covers. He had so many pillows on the bed that it felt a bit whimsical. Almost like a scene in Aladdin.

"So Magnus..." I started hesitantly.

"Yes? Ask me anything Clarissa. I'm being honest," he reassured me.

"Well then, how old are you? Where are you from? How do you know so much about Shadowhunters? How are you connected to my mother?" I just let loose and the questions just fell out.

"Oh wow," he said laughing, "You must have been filled with curiosity, weren't you? Let's see...I appear to be about 21-ish. I'm Dutch and Indonesian from my mother's side and I was brought up in Europe for most of my life but I have traveled the globe a bunch of times. I've been close to Shadowhunters in the past and sadly left an impacting mark on them and that's why they are always bothering me."

"Am I a bother? I am a Shadowhunter after all..." I mumbled but he heard me.

"You are by no means a bother Clarissa. Don't ever think that. I like you...being here. Before I continue on, I have a question for you," he sounded serious. "As we get to know each other better, can I call you Clary? It's an Asian mannerism of respect to ask for permission to call a person by their first name or nickname before becoming too familiar with them."

That was absolutely adorable. To think that he is so respectful even towards a nickname that's basically second nature to me. "You didn't even have to ask. Of course, you can. It is my name after all." I replied.

"So on to your mother. I knew your mom when she was younger. I met her a couple of times in Idris when I went to see a friend of mine. She was nothing short of a natural born leader and a respectable warrior. Years later she appeared at my door step with you, here in New York. That was when she asked me to seal your memories. She wanted to protect you from the Shadow world and your Father. After that, she would come ever year on your birthday to seal your memories. You were so tiny then." he explained.

"Wow, that's nothing from what I know about my mom at all. She always was simply a stay at home mom who painted." I said gazing back at Magnus as he spoke. His voice was so rich and deep I felt like I was listening to a smooth Jazz radio speaker. My eyes became heavy and I felt myself drifting off, I tried to fight it and pay attention.

"I was actually the one who always bought your mother's paintings. She always has a knack of infusing her paintings with magic. You know she did all that she did for your sake. She really loves you..." was the last thing I heard.

All I remember after that was a beautiful dream where I was laying in a meadow looking at a beautiful blue sky and a butterfly appeared out of nowhere. It shimmered blue and green in the sunlight. I watched as it landed gently on my finger and them it glided to my forehead. It felt magical like a little butterfly _kiss_.


	12. Chapter 12: Butterfly Kiss

_Hey, guys I just wanted to let you know I will be gone for a while. Two weeks to be exact. I have familial responsibilities to take care of and vacation so I won't be around a computer during that time._ __ _I will continue writing but I just won't be able to post them. When I get back I'll make sure to add the chapters I missed. As always, thank you for reading with me._

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Butterfly Kiss**_

Magnus POV

"She really loves you, ya know? She would kill a million demons just to protect you. That's how much you mean to her and I'm beginning to...feel.." I was interrupted by quiet snoring.

When I turned to look at Clarissa she was fast asleep. Well, at least now I don't have to tell her that the apartment was surrounded by demons. To think that this is actually happening right now. She's here right now... it's well... unimaginable. As I laid next to her I couldn't help but gaze at her sleeping face. I noticed how youthful she actually is curled up on my bed. You could also see how strong she was despite how vulnerable she was right this moment. I reached out and gently touched her cheek to wipe away hair that fell on her face but then my hand just remained. Her face is so soft. So delicate. I moved my thumb across her cheek in a tiny caress. Then she rustled in her sleep. _Crap! I didn't want to wake her._ Instead of waking up she drowsily moved closer to me. She laid her head in the crook of my neck and placed her hand on my heart. I became a human pillow for her. I laughed to myself. _Is she serious? Is she even sleeping?_ I tried to move a bit away but she wouldn't budge. Okay, let's try this...

"Clarissa? Clarissa are you sleeping?" I whispered, but her response was more snoring.

I guess I'm stuck here. Not that I don't mind. I had so much more to talk to her about. I really felt like I could open up to her. I wanted her to know more about. I don't want to scare her off. I want her to trust me and stay.

"Please... Don't leave me...Clary." I whispered to her again as I snuggled closer to her. I felt the sleep creep up on to me. As I took one more look at her sleeping face I saw a small smile on her lips. Her lips are so naturally rosy, I felt myself gravitate towards them. I was almost a breath away when she moved again. _Damn it. That was close. What was I thinking? She's asleep! I don't want to be stamped as a pervert that "attacks" girls in their sleep._ I glance back at her. This girl, really... if she gets any closer she'll be practically on top of me. Again, I'm not opposed to the idea. Man, I really have to stop. I realized that the pounding in my ears was actually coming from my heart. Now I fought with myself and sleep.

"Screw it," I told myself and carefully left a kiss on her forehead. "Night my Red Queen."

I gathered her up in my arms and off I drifted to sleep. I knew what awaited me if I fell asleep. That wretched dream would haunt me but I didn't care. I wanted this moment. With her.

Clary POV

My eyes were still shut but I felt the sunlight on my face. It was bright. Too bright. All I wanted to do was fall back asleep and I pulled the covers over my head. That's when I realized that I wasn't in my room back at the Institute and I wasn't alone. I slowly peek over the blanket and there he was. _How did we get like this?_ His arms were completely around me hugging me close. _He's asleep, right?_ His breathing was deep and even. _Yup, asleep._ Wow, he's so cute when he's sleeping. He looks so young. I remembered him mentioning that he appears 21-ish. Key word being "Appear". Soooo that's not his real age huh? Sly. I couldn't stop myself from giggling but he moved as a result. _Uh-Oh. Pretend to be asleep._ I stayed as still as I could. After about five minutes I hear his even breathing again. I peeked at his face again. So serene and peaceful. I scooted up more so that heads were leveled and got closer to get a better look at him. These chances were rare and I didn't know how long it would be until we would be able to see each other again. I'd probably be under Institute arrest when I get back. _Be gone negative thoughts!_ I tried to clear my head so that I could be in the here and now. With this sleeping Magnus. In his arms. It was in that moment I felt something poke my back and my mouth accidentally bumped into his nose. _I kissed his nose?! Clary stop moving. What are you? A middle-schooler?_ That's when Magnus began to speak in his sleep.

"A...whiddle floor," he mumbled.

"What? What about the floor?" I asked looking perplexed.

"I said," he cleared his throat and continued talking, "a little lower."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. They looked golden in the morning light. I looked at him still confused as to what he was trying say. He smiled at me and then lifted his hand to my face. He was so quick I didn't get the chance to protest. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. His kissed me so carefully and slowly. I didn't even expect that but I'm so glad it did. I could stay like this forever. When he broke away, I didn't dare open my eyes because I was afraid that this was a dream. I peeked through one eye and sure enough, Magnus was watching me intently. I pulled up the cover to hide my face because I knew I was blushing hard. _OH God! I must be dead._ I buried my blanket covered face into Magnus's shoulder.

"Good morning Clary," he whispered back to me. Even my name sounds amazing when he says it. I can die happy right now.


	13. Chapter 13: Light

Heyyyyyyyyy! I'm back finally. I apologize for the wait and the tardiness but here's the next chapter. I will be updating a couple more chapters soon. As always thanks for reading with me.

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Light**_

Magnus POV

All I remember before dozing off was looking at Clarissa's sleeping face. I knew that when I did, indeed, fall asleep that wretched Camille would be waiting to terrorize me. I remember the dread I felt, that fear of knowing the nightmare hid within my pillow. Then came "lights out" and all I remember was waking up the next morning the same as when I drifted off. No nightmares. No darkness. No fangs. No death.

When I opened my eyes and saw Clary as she wriggled and fidgeted in my arms... I knew. I knew that it had to be her. It was the first night I slept and Camille didn't haunt my mind. I knew Clary had to be the light in the darkness. My very own Angel.

Okay, I did try to play it cool and pretend I was still asleep, but it was just an excuse to mess with her. The perfect chance came when she got closer to me. Even with my eyes shut I knew she was looking at me. I poked her back as a way to startle her and instead her mouth bumped into my nose. I thought that the unintentional kiss was so cute, but then I wanted more. I wanted to see other expressions of her's. So I reached out and ever so gently left a single, very intentional, kiss on her rosy lips. I wanted her to remember this for as long as possible.

To think that all of this continued to run through my head while I was brewing coffee for the both of us. Clary still hasn't finished changing yet. Why do I get the feeling she's hiding from me? At that thought, I smiled at myself. I called out to her letting her know her coffee was ready. Can a person actually be this happy? Was this what it felt like to "fall" for someone? Man, it's been way too long.

"Magnus? Oh! Coffee!" She says coming out of my room, "Ya know, I realized you lied to me yesterday."

I almost dropped my mug hearing that. Worry found its way into the pit of my stomach. Was she not as happy as I was? Was her bashfulness earlier an act?

"You said you 'appear' to be 21-ish looking, but that's not your actual age," she continued. "Now you could plea the case where you simply withheld information, but that's basically lying in my book. So how old are you really?"

Relief never felt so great until this moment. My age? That was all? Oh, thank God. I turned completely towards her and said, "Well, it depends. When you are immortal you tend to forget how old you are, and when your birthday is, due to how fast the world changes."

"You are dodging the question. Fine, don't tell me," she said with a pouting face. How can I say no to that face?

"I wasn't avoiding the question...well only a little... but so you know I'm older than 400 years old. I'm being honest. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Wow and you look amazing for being 'ancient'," she teased. "Then I have a couple more questions for you. If you were able to live anywhere in the world, why did you settle here in New York?"

"That's a great question. I actually don't know. It's just something about this place. It's the closest thing I can consider to be home." I couldn't tell her that this was changing because I was beginning to feel that my home was where ever she was. The thought alone sounds cliche.

" Interesting... Next, do you have a plan, or an idea, about how we are going to track down my mom?"

I took a moment to think this through before I spoke. In my heart, I knew I wanted to give her everything I could, but in relation to her mother, I knew it was going to be dangerous. The last thing I wanted was to risk Clay's life in the process. In my gut, I knew that danger was inevitable. Clary was a Shadowhunter after all. Something I did like was how the word "we" sounded coming from her.

"As of right now I'm not entirely sure, but together we can get through this," was what I settled on telling her. Her expression was one overwhelmed by worry, anxiousness, and fear. I automatically reacted and embraced her. I wanted her to find strength in me and to rely on me. At first, she was reluctant, but gradually she too wrapped her arms around me.

"I have one more question," she muffled into my shirt.

"And what could that be?" I asked.

She pulled back a bit to peer up at me, "What am I to you? I want to hear it from you."

This must have been what she has been pondering all morning even after I kissed her unannounced. I thought that it was clear, but looking down at her I could see the eagerness in her eyes mixed with uncertainty.

"I thought it was obvious," I reached up with my left hand to softly touch her cheek while I continued to hold her with my right, "You are my beautiful angel."


	14. Chapter 14: Why?

_**Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

" _ **WHY?!"**_

Jace POV

 _Slam!_

Well there goes another door.

As I entered my room I looked back at the door that barely hung on the hinges. I know I need to stop breaking Institute doors and work on my temper, but this girl tries my patience. Yet why do I worry about her so much? She's technically nothing to me. Just some random girl that we encountered by chance. I took a chance on her. I saved her, twice. Do I receive any shred of gratitude? NO! I get yelled at. She doesn't listen to me. She doesn't want to spar with me. She avoids me. Haven't I been nothing but nice? Am I not the one that opened up her mind to this world she was oblivious to? Wasn't I the one who figured out what, and who, the letters that spelled out Bane were referring to? My goal is to help her. WHY CAN'T SHE SEE THAT?! I would drop everything for her. Why would I do that? I'm still figuring it out. What is she to me? What is it about her that draws my attention? Why is that she's the first thing I think about? I lose myself around her. I don't want any other guys to know her. That Magnus guy is a threat. How can he claim to know her? I know her best! If I found that guy again I don't know what I'd do?

Where did Clary go? Why did she snap at me? Does she hate me? Why would she? I haven't given her any reason to. Why? Why? Why? I can't figure her out. I can't pin her down. I feel like another person is controlling me and I'm questioning all that I've known. Why is she so important? Why do I feel like we're connected somehow? She's tied to a past I have yet to unlock. She's the key to something I don't know. What is it? Who am I really?

Let me go train. I need to let this stress out somehow. My problem has a name and her name is Clary.


	15. Chapter 16: Eventful Mornings

_**Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

" _ **Eventful Mornings"**_

Clary POV

I'm his _Beautiful Angel_. I kept turning my new title over and upside down in my head while I ate. Magnus had made scrambled eggs and left to get something in his room. I've noticed that he's really handy in the cooking department. So here in the kitchen, I was left eating on the island. I didn't want any of this to be over. I would love to stay here forever, but I knew that the Institute would eventually track me down. Then I would really be under arrest and then they would never let out. Just imagining 24/7 surveillance gave me chills. If I went back today when would I see Magnus again?

I love hearing him talk. I love learning about him. Even though I realized that everything kind of just happened in a few days it feels like a lifetime. It feels like his apartment was always here for me. My being here feels right and secure. He gives me such a sense of stability and strength that I've never found in anyone else. It's like where ever he is I'm meant to be there too.

"Clary?" I heard him say as I snapped back into reality. "You know I noticed this yesterday. Why is it that whenever I leave you alone you always space out? What could you be thinking about?"

"I think about too much all at the same time but right now it's all about you," I couldn't help but tease him. He's not the only that can be "smooth" every now and then. Point Me!

As I watched him ponder on how to respond I walked over to the sink and put my, now devoid of eggs, dish away to wash. Before I had the chance to pick up the sponge, there were arms around my waist before I knew it. He turned me around, picked me up and sat me on the counter. In this position, I was taller than Magnus and I gazed down at him while he gazed up at me with a grin that could light up a room. He tilted his head a slight bit to the side and made an expression as if he was committing my face to memory. His hands rested on the counter at my sides.

"Close your eyes," he says suddenly.

Puzzled I asked, "Why?" In my head, I'm expecting something very obvious and butterflies begin to flutter their wings in my stomach, but nothing happened.

"You can open your eyes now," he says while laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me, Magnus!" I said as my cheeks turned scarlet. I shoved Magnus in the shoulder.

"It's adorably funny Clary. I know what you were expecting."

"So why did you ask me to close my in the first place?"

"Look around your neck sweetheart."

"By the Angel!" I gasped. Around my neck laid a thin white gold chain with little dangling crystals. There were two to be exact, one blue and one red, and they looked ancient but captivating. "Do the colors have a significance?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm glad you asked. They do. The blue crystal represents the fire of the night and the red the star of the day. Red is you and blue is well... me," he was acting all bashful as he explained that they're meant to be us. "They're similar to the witch-light stones Shadowhunter use for light, but they also contain protective magic. It'll protect you when I'm not around. There's one more thing about them. When they glow together they appear like a purple ball of fire."

"Yes, because blue and red make purple. Basics of primary and secondary colors. These crystals must be an ancient pair. Do they have a name?"

"Yes, they do. They have been known by many names. I came across them when they were called _De Hyacintho Vero Lapidibus Igne_ ; its Latin name from Spain. Translated it means Stones of violet fire."

I couldn't help but smile at him. I understood everything he was trying to tell me and I loved him for it. I guided his face to look directly up at me with my index finger under his chin. I took the initiative this time and closed the little distance left between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned into the kiss. His hands abandoned the counter and found their way to the small of my back pulling me in. Our lips continued to explore each other for a bit longer before I broke away. Breathless, he looked up at me with his eyes glossed with desire and shining their emerald green.

"What...got into you?" he asked trying to regain composure.

"The butterflies? Why are your eyes green?" I asked curiously trying not to smile to brightly.

"I don't know. Usually I can control my magic pretty easily. See what you do Clary," he smirked at me.

"Nope not all," I retorted. "But I'm afraid it's time I head back. I don't want to..."

"It's okay. We'll see each other soon. You do have to go."

"How can I communicate with you? Have a cell number?"

"Yes and I have magic. I can send you a fire message too."

I got down from the counter with Magnus's help and found my bag. Now with means of communicating with him the world didn't seem as dark. I think can face whatever the Institute had waiting for me. At the door of his apartment, a place all to familiar to us, Magnus kissed my cheek goodbye and I made my back. The crystals around my neck felt so at home. They hummed against my skin. To think that my first gift from Magnus would be Violiet Flames.


	16. Chapter 17: Caught

_Here's the next chapter everyone! As always, thanks for reading with me!_

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

" _ **Caught"**_

Clary POV

As I was heading back to the Institute, I felt like a cocktail of emotions. While one part of me felt as high as Heaven, the other felt nervous. I had a secret now and someone I wanted to protect. I expected questions and probable interrogation. I was dreading it all. _What if they tried to take my necklace away?_ When I arrived at the entrance, I tried my best to mentally prepare myself for what awaited me inside.

Upon entering the Institute, everything felt and looked the same. Nobody was really home or it seemed. It was eerily quiet. So I went to my room to change out of these clothes when I ran into Izzy.

"Hey, you. Finally back?" she asked.

"Ugh, yeah. I was about to change into something comfortable," I stalled.

"So how's that guy you visited yesterday? His name escapes me...what was it again?"

"Who are you referring to?" I asked reluctantly My heart was about to explode right out of my chest. Did Izzy really know? How?

"The guy that's like a father to you Clary."

"Luke?"

"Yes him! I was told that you stayed out last night to visit him. Were you that homesick? You must really miss your mom then."

Hmm...that's interesting. I wonder who covered for me. I really owe them one, but either way I had to choose my words carefully. "Yeah, I do miss my mom a ton and being stuck here worrying was driving me crazy. Luke is the closest thing I have to her."

"You poor thing, but you know what would help? Venting in the training room. By that I mean, you're late for training. Alec is waiting for you."

"Crap! What about Hodge?"

"Nope. It's just you and Alec today. Hodge is busy in the library. Clave stuff."

"Oh dear," I mumbled to myself.

After changing into my loose martial arts training clothes, I headed over to the training room. Inside was a sight to behold. Jace and Alec were sparring. Whenever they train it's like watching thunder and lightning tango. _If that makes sense._ You could see how they were perfectly balanced. I wonder if any other parabatai bonds are as strong as theirs? Putting my thoughts aside, I noticed they had stopped and were looking right at me.

"Welcome back 'Short-Stack'," greeted Jace. "You know, if you were going to visit that Luke guy you could have told me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was kind of on edge," I tried explaining.

"'Kind of"? I was waiting to see if you could breathe fire," he teased. So, Jace was apparently okay since he had so much energy to make fun of me. Alec on the other hand was way too quiet. He hadn't even acknowledged me upon entering. What was wrong?

"You're here to train with Alec right?" Jace continued.

"Yes I am. Izzy told me that you were waiting and that Hodge is taking care of other business. I came as fast as I could," I addressed Alec.

"Good luck. You're going to need it. I warmed him up for you." After that, Jace exited the training room. I was left alone with Alec. The silence was aggravating me.

"So...What are we practicing today?" I said breaking the silence.

All he did in response was point to the center of the training mat. I moved into position. He turned to face me but avoided my eyes. "Um, Alec..."

"Block!" he interrupted me as he began throwing punches. After training with him for so long, I've learned to maneuver around him. The punches kept coming and the kicks were relentless. This was too brutal even if I was holding my own against him. I was losing stamina while Alec was gaining on me. _This is ridiculous!_

"Alec! Stop! You are hurting me!"My words fell of deaf ears but I continued, "Alec! I'm not Jace. Stop!"

"I WON'T! Do you think a demon is going to consider your feelings, your exhaustion, or your injuries?! That's an advantage to them. They'll keep attacking!" After yelling he shoved me away and took a couple steps back. He was red with rage.

"Alec what's wrong?" I asked fearfully. I've never seen this side of him before.

"You're the problem! You are not taking this seriously!"

"What are you talking about? I always take your training sessions seriously."

"What if you are up against a rogue Downworlder? If they break the accords, are you going to be able to bring them to Justice? Can you do it Clary?!"

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't understanding why Alec was furious with me. Why was he mentioning "rogue Downworlders"?

"Why are you being this way Alec? Why are you bringing Downworlders into this? I thought this was just training?"

"That's where you are wrong. Everything teach you here is to better prepare yourself for what's out there. You're too distracted and distractions make you weak!"

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes fighting to fall but I held them back. I glared at Alec as I said, "I am not weak. I don't deserve this. I don't need this Alec. I don't know what's wrong with you!" I stormed out of the training room and aimed for my room. I began to feel relieved in the familiar space that I considered my own for now. I was about to lock my door when someone came in and pushed right by me. The person moved too fast for me keep up and immediately after I found myself pinned to my door with a seraph blade to my throat. The wielder was none other than Alec.

"Were you prepared for that?" he asked with a seriousness that could kill. "You forget that your biological father, the one trying to kill you, is a Shadowhunter. Do you see the severity of this situation Clary?"

"Why are you doing this?" I responded. Alec was too close for comfort despite the fondness I had for him.

"I want you to take this seriously. To take _me_ seriously."

He was looking directly at me now and there was something about the way he was looking at me that softened my anger. It was a pleading look of someone who is truly concerned for my safety. "I am Alec. I do all the time."

Just like that concerned look appeared, it disappeared twice as fast as he said, "Np you are not Clary."

"What do you mean?! Alec I'm being honest here." Now I was the one pleading with him. He dropped the seraph blade but kept me pinned to the door. My wrists were level with the height of my eyes at the sides of my face.

"How's Luke, Clary?" He stared down at me with a knowing look now. It was cold and accusing. "Not going to answer? Oh that's right, maybe because you didn't go see Luke? Where did you get that necklace?"

As it dawned on me, I was pretty sure my face already betrayed me; revealing everything.

"See! That's the look right there... after I covered for you too..." he said at the same time he banged the door above me. Then he closed the small gap between us and whispered in my ear the words I dreaded to hear.

"That's right...I know."


	17. Chapter 18: Why me? Why not me?

I recommend that readers please reread the whole story since it's been a while. It'll help with comprehending the whole story. As always thank you for reading with me.

 _ **Remember that I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

" _ **Why Me? Why not Me?"**_

Alec POV

I was close enough to her to feel the fear emanating from her body. She was trembling under my body and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and apologize for acting the way I was, but I did not even know why I was acting this strange. My anger would not let me comfort her. When I uttered the words _I Know_ in her ear, the expression on her face infuriated me even more. If I don't back up now I may smash a whole in the door behind her. This internal battle I found myself in was so painful. I am not the loose cannon in the Institute, that's Jace. Then why? This isn't how a Shadow hunter behaves themselves. Just who is Clary to make me so mad? Why was I the one to witness what I did at the window? Why couldn't it have been me in that window? What am going to do now?

I never wanted to give her a threatening and controlling impression, that's Jace's job. Everyone knows that you can't control a free spirit like Clary. I don't want to hurt her, yet with her wrists in my hands that's all I was doing. I released her and took a couple steps back. I tried to center myself, because I was acting like anything but myself. After regulating my breathing, I glanced back at where I left Clary. She had slumped to the floor. She looked so shaken. It was as if I discovered something she was hiding a bit too soon. It was too easy to read what Clary was feeling and thinking because her face is so transparent; maybe it's just me. What can I do for her? How can I approach her? How can I make this right?

"Clary... I know we've never really been close," I started.

"That's an understatement," she retorted in what could be understood as a mumble.

"Clary please. I... just... do not know how to even begin..." I took a step closer to her but her line of vision remained on the floor. I took a chance and went up to her, cautious and careful, and crouched in front of her. "Can you tell me the story? What really happened? Why did you go to that Warlock's residence?"

"How did you know?" she asked lifting her head a bit but still not looking at me. I know I pushed her to this point but I could not help but feel a sting as she refused to look at me.

I tried to reach for her hand but I was reluctant. I settled with offering her my hand. She stared at my hand dumbfounded and perplexed. "The floor is uncomfortable and I know you're soar," I tried to explain. As if suddenly understanding, she placed her hand in mine and I helped her off the floor. We walked to her bed so that we could both sit comfortably.

"So tell me what you know and then I'll debate whether or not I can trust you Alec," she cautioned.

"I'll take that. Like I said, I know we have never been close but I would like for that to change. If this is my opportunity to redeem myself then your wish is my command."

"That's not helping Alec. I don't need your sarcasm," she said but her expression was lighter and less guarded.

"Okay, so you know the day you left? I had gone out to get Chinese take-out before Izzy happened. I seen you heading the opposite direction and I was going to call out to you to hep me carry the food... I ended up following you and when I seen you go down the street we were at last night I began to put two and two together. I was going to stop you so that you wouldn't go in alone but then I looked up into the window and I seen you and Mr. Bane collapse to the floor. Jace told me that you had gotten into a dispute with him just before then. That's all I seen Clary. Honest. I think a mundane would say _Scout's Honor_ , right?"

She was silent for a while. I knew that she was weighing her judgment for me. I had to do something to try and win her trust so I took a stab at another approach, "Clary, I've noticed that here in the Institute you really don't have a confidant. Isabelle is all romance and drama while Jace isn't as easy to approach about things. Then your friend Simon can't really stomach our world. I can't really say anything good about myself either because of the hell I gave you, not only today, but if I can humbly make the request for you to confide in me from time to time I will try my best to guard your life."

She was looking at me face to face now.


End file.
